User blog:MimikoHajima/Riddle Blog! The place to test your wits! ^ ^
Some of your answres made laugh too much that my stomach started hurting. XD how do you people come up with those answers anyways? So first a few more notes before this day's batch of riddles. Appologies (again): sorry for not posting any riddle for the past (2?) days. Some tragic event happened and it almost made my heart stop beating...My laptop fell from the top of the stairs and now it's busted. It seemed to fall in slow-motion TT_TT So... no laptop for me anymore, I guess. Current points (added with the points you earned on the first batch of riddles): Beastdude: 6 points :) --ps. I love nigahiga XD AWisik18: 3 points :) Blastion: 6 points :) --ps.lol on the "RIP jonathan" thing XD Montagcalilanos: 3 points :) lsecretnamel: 3 points :) Sorry to those who didn't earn points, try better XD though your answers are quite funny. For those new in the riddle blog, please refer to this for the rules in point distrubution ^ ^ http://imotwom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MimikoHajima/Riddle_Blog!_Test_your_wits_again!_%5E_%5E Oh wait, one more thing! I can't help myself, usually I wouldn't post any of the answers from the last batch but none of you got the answer right on number 1 last time and yet you acted like you were Einstien or something. Let's lower your pride a bit: The answer was actually 3 (whatever curency). Since you picked up 3 coins worth 5 currency each, so you have 15 currency in total. you bought a pack of gum for 7 currency. Hello? 2 coins are equal to 10 currency so you only hand in two coins and the other coin stays in your pocket so it is not part of the change you get and the lady you bought gum from gives you 3 currency as your change. 3 is the answer NOT 8. lol. So here are the next batch of riddles PLEASE DO NOT CHEAT! 1. a bear heads 1 mile north, 2 miles east, 4 miles south, 3 miles west and 6 miles north. What color is the bear? 2. I am something every poor person has. Very rich people need me. Also, if you eat me, you will die. What am I? 3. Robert died inside a cabin. His blood was everwhere but there wasn't a single weapon in sight. How did Robert die? ---------- 4. at night they come without being fetched. by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they? 5. Think of words ending in- GRY. Angry and hungry are two of them. There are only three words in the English Language. What is the third word?... If you're really alert then you'd notice I've already said the answer ;3 --------- 6. Kings and queens may cling to power, a jester's got his call. But as this uncivilized chance continues, you'd discover that the a small group of heroes outranks them all. As usual: GOOD LUCK ^3^ Category:Blog posts